


Sun

by Yaoigasm97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoigasm97/pseuds/Yaoigasm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smile,smile,smile<br/>Everything will be alright<br/>Hinata,you just need to withstand this<br/>Father don't mean any harm<br/>And i know that<br/>He is just tired<br/>He needs to release his anger somewhere<br/>Who else would do it but me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy i did this in Wattpad too.If you guys want you can check it out.I'm actually a newbie so please forgive me.Anyways hope you enjoy☺

WARNING!!!  
THIS STORY IS QUITE DARK AND VULGAR  
DO READ WITH CAUTION

AND

I don't really do well in English because its my second lamguage but heck cares , i want to share my story with you guys.Why not?  
Okay here it goes

Introduction

"Smile.Smile.Smile  
And you will be fine  
Everything will be fine  
One day it will be okay  
All i need to do was to smile"

Everyday , this boy chant this to himself.This exact sentence.Exact pacing.Each time he woke up from his nightmare , he will always and always repeatedly told himself this

"Smile" , the boy with a messy,orange hair with dull brown eyes rose from his bed and sat on the edge of the bed.  
He blankly stares at the white wall infront of him

"HINATA!!!"

The loud booming voice echoed loudly making the boy stand up from his bed abruptly  
He quickly ran out from his room and went down going towards the living room

Upon reaching the source of the voice , Hinata froze.  
A cold shiver ran through his spine when a menacing glare stare back at him

"Father.." Hinata voice trembling in fear as the man sitting on the couch stood up slowly  
"YOU FU*KER!!WHERE IS MY FU*KING BREAKFAST?!!"

Hinata flinched at the loud and harsh tone. "Smile,smile"

With effort , Hinata forced out a smile  
"I'm sorry father,i just woke i up."

The man's eyebrow twitched in disgust  
"HOW DARE YOU WOKE UP LATE!!"  
Hinata suddenly felt a sharp pain at his stomach  
Hinata's father mercilessly threw a heavy punch at Hinata's stomach  
Hinata whom was weak and small could not withstand the punch making him coughing out blood on the floor  
"F-father..please..stop"  
Ignoring the latter's pleas  
He threw one last damaging punch at Hinata's face  
After feeling satisfied, he went out leaving the weak and beaten boy on the floor  
Hinata could not withstand the pain and he felt himself crying  
He is sure there is a large bruise on his face right now

"No don't,smile,smile.Don't cry.Its not painful"

After chanting himself for a few minutes,he wipe his tears and sat up slowly while at the same time wincing in pain.He lean against the nearest couch to rest his sore body.

When did it all started?

Hinata begins to question himself 

Right.It was after mother left us and went with other man.  
His father became so different  
It sometimes scared him  
Probably because i look like mother which made him hate me  
But i don't blame him nor do i blame mother  
They are both my parents  
I should just be thankful

Hinata was so deep in thoughts reminiscing old memories when a timid and worried voice break him up from his trance

"Onii-chan!!"

"Natsu!Sorry did i wake you up?"

Natsu is Hinata's smaller sister and to be honest the only pilar of strength he can hold on to.  
He felt the need to protect her at all cost and love her very much

"Onii-chan.."

Hinata can see the worried and sad look refleted in Natsu's eyes  
Without trying to worry her,he smiles convincingly 

"Onii-chan is fine.Go and take a bath and we'll have breakfast together"

Natsu tried to protest but stopped herself from doing so

"Okay.."

Hinata stood up slowly and make his way to the kitchen .He slowly started cooking breakfast while also trying to ignore the pain in his stomach area.Everyday,this will always happen.This is Hinata's daily routine.

While Natsu may be young but she understood what is going on and always try to help her brother but she wasn't able to do much after Hinata gave off that smile.She can just worry from far away.

A/N  
Done!!How was it?Did i make you suffer? Hahaha but i don't think this is like my best.My english sucks


End file.
